my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Spiraling Sphere Spell
This spell is classified as both shape and elemental manipulation, with last being when a nature is added, where it is created a spinning ball of energy formed and held in the user's hoof. Overview It was created by Star Knight after getting inspired by an Introduction to Pratical Magic. Rotating and concentrating the energy on his hoof, he is able to create a spinning ball of energy. On contact, the Spiraling Sphere grinds into its target, propels them along its trajectory - either away from the user or into the ground beneath them - and at some point bursts, causing severe damage at the point of contact. Learning Star got to learn this spell diving it in three steps: *Rotation: the user learns to spin their magic in multiple directions at once. To help in this regard, users may be given a water balloon so that they can mark their progress by the churning water; this step is complete once the users are able to burst the balloon with their magic. *Power: the user must increase the volume and density of energy they output. To help in this regard, users may be given a rubber ball: there is no water inside to help them burst the exterior and the rubber shell is thicker than a balloon's. *Containment: the user must combine the first two steps into a contained sphere. To help in this regard, users may be given a balloon to help them visualise the intended shape; if the balloon is popped or otherwise moves, mastery is not yet achieved. Completion of the final step is by far the most difficult. For this reason, Star uses clones to help him with forming the Spiraling Sphere, the clone's hoof being used to create the shell. This gives him a shortcut to using the Spiraling Sphere without spending the time to fully master his energy. Improvement There are two broad methods by which the standard Spiraling phere's offensive potential can be increased: making it bigger or by using more than one at a time. In order to improve the Spiraling Sphere, Star tries to combine it with his own wind nature, a task that proved too difficult for him to complete, which he describes as needing to look left and right at the same time. He is eventually able to overcome this obstacle by using a shadow clone to provide the nature transformation while he and another shadow clone form the Spiraling Sphere. By further shaping the Spiraling Sphere, Star creates the Spiraling Star. Natural Energy Influence It is fundamentally the same as the normal version, except stronger. While in Sage Mode, users have an easier time forming larger Spiraling Sphere. Tailed Beast Influence Star, as a jinchūriki, can use the Nine-Tails' energy to assist in using the Spiraling Sphere. While using a first phase cloak, he makes one without the aid of a clone, using the cloak itself to contain it. Due to the Nine-Tails' influence, this Spiraling Sphere is darker in colour and much stronger. After learning to use the Nine-Tails Energy Mode, Naruto uses energy arms in place of a clone to help him create the Spiraling Sphere. Because he can manifest multiple chakra arms at once, this in turn means he can use multiple ones simultaneously. The Nine-Tails is uncooperative when Star first starts using the Nine-Tails Energy Mode, preventing him from using the Tailed Beast Ball. He tries to create an alternative with the Spiraling Sphere, but he's unable to do so. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or its appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *The Spiraling Sphere Spell is based on Rasengan from the series Naruto, where it is used its literal English name. Category:Magic Category:Spells